


An Iznia Welcome

by TimeTwisted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help me and my poor ocs, Original work - Freeform, Other, gay lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTwisted/pseuds/TimeTwisted
Summary: Hercus and Skyne arrive in Iznia after almost 30 years at sea, they meet a few old friends, and some new faces. But some things never change





	An Iznia Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first official story with my ocs as an actual cast?? I've been working on them as a whole for a good few years now, so be nice!

I woke up to the sound of the lookout shouting that land was near, and the fact that Skyne had decided to move in bed to let her freshly wet hair was right up against my face. I push it out of my face gently, sliding out of bed before getting dressed, pulling on my coat and grabbing my hat before walking out onto the deck, some sailors rushing past to secure some of the ropes. I glance up at the wheel and grin, Mord standing proudly at the command as the others rush about him. The shadow of the sail was keeping the sun at bay for now, but the man still squinted towards land, the salt spray from the waves crashing against the ship sending mist everywhere.

"Mordecai! Great morning to sail innit? How long are we from docking do you think?" I shout from the main deck, the sailors all around me stopping, some of them doing a small salute before getting back to work. Mordecai laughs and grins, squinting into the distance. "Looks to be a few hours Captain. Might be a bit faster if these chuffs got back to work though!" He shouts that last bit, jolting the crew back into work. I laugh, starting up the few stairs to the steering deck, finally putting my hat on over my crimson hair. Mordecai gives me a small salute before stepping away from the wheel, letting my take the smooth wood into my hands.

"Take her away Captain. The Serpent has been giving me a bit of sass, Iznia always has had rougher seas whenever you come into port, and she isn't a fan of it. I remember our first docking here, damn near lost my arm on your sword." He rubs his upper arm, reminiscing on the memories before glancing up at the crows nest, the crewman pointing at some ships in the distance. I step up onto the railing, handing control back over to Mord as I pull out a spyglass to see what sort of ship they are.


End file.
